


Fix You

by xxfergiexx



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introducing a rockstar who lived selfishly and on the edge; no one tried to stop him (except for his nagging manager). But then one day, a new personal assistant is shoved into his life, which is pretty much end game for the famous singer/player, Kim Jaejoong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

(poster by [](http://toni-luv.livejournal.com/profile) [TONI_LUV ](http://toni-luv.livejournal.com/))

 

 

 

 

Jaejoong jogged off the stage, pearls of sweat beading down his bare chest and ears ringing from the audience cheers behind him. He was shoved onto a stool and handed a bottle of water with a straw. As he gulped down the cool liquid, easing the sense of dehydration, Jaejoong perused the area for his pretty personal assistant, Gia. Usually the young woman ran to him with a towel and offered to wipe his sweat _for_ him.

 

Gia was nowhere in sight. However, Jaejoong's manager, Junsu, was and he was glaring at him like he wanted to burn a hole into his skull. Not that this was anything _new_ , but Jaejoong felt affronted to be stared at like that for the hundredth time in just the past week.

 

"Eh, what'd I do now?"

 

"You know what you did."

 

"I don't talk in riddles, Junsu, spit it out."

 

"You _did_ your assistant!" Junsu exploded. The staff flocked around Jaejoong scurried off in different directions.

 

"Oh. That." Jaejoong stared back at his manager sheepishly.

 

"Yes. _That!_ Gia stormed out of the building after you started stripping on-stage, tears running down her face, cursing you to hell and back for sleeping with her and never asking for a second date."

 

"She said all that?" Jaejoong wiggled uneasily on the stool.

 

"No! But I'm sure that's what happened!"

 

"Ha, then you don't know for sure..." Jaejoong pointed out, feeling maybe he could win this for once.

 

Junsu pinned him with a blank stare. "Well, did you or did you not sleep with her?"

 

"Maybe a little."

 

"Either you did or you didn't, so I'll take that as a yes," Junsu affirmed, then questioned further. "Did you or did you not call her to see her afterwards?"

 

 _Fucking shit...lie, lie your ass off!_ Jaejoong bit down on his bottom lip, racking his brain for an excuse. His face must have revealed the truth because Junsu threw his hands up in the air and cussed profusely. Church-boy manager, Kim Junsu, _cussed_ openly and Jaejoong could only watch the sinful transformation in awe.

 

After regaining a bit of control over his emotions, Junsu went back to glaring and pointed at Jaejoong in a threatening manner. "You will cease to sleep with every assistant you hire. In fact, I will be hiring your next assistant. You will have absolutely no say in the process what-so-ever. I'm sick and tired of dealing with your drama because you can't control your lust. No more meek, pretty assistants, Jaejoong. This is the end of an era."

 

His irate manager stomped off and yelled at the people around him to help Jaejoong change costumes for the next song. Jaejoong stared after him, skin itching for a cigarette.

 

_Well that sucked._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jaejoong sat on the balcony of his apartment, gazing out on to the lit-up city of Seoul and taking draws of his cigarette. The nightlife was alive and thriving below; part of him wanted to join and bring home a stranger to fuck. Personal assistants were vastly easier to seduce into bed, as a brief escape from reality, but certainly strangers in a club were more thrilling to lure.

 

Deeply inhaling more smoke and feeling it curl around his face as he puffed it out, Jaejoong decided to stay put in his luxurious flat, hidden and alone. Knowing without a doubt no stranger could fill the void that was his life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Junsu hired him a new assistant but, out of spite, Jaejoong didn't pay the young man a glance. His manager had been unreasonable not to let him hire his own personal assistant and this was how he planned to get back at the temperamental little man.

 

He shook his new assistant's hand, ignoring how soft it was, and kept a pointed scowl on Junsu's face. _How dare you hire a guy?_

 

Appearing quite pleased with himself, Junsu announced to Jaejoong and the rest of the crew, "This is Park Yoochun. He's Jaejoong's age, a little shy and fresh out of college. Please be considerate and helpful as he adjusts to the grueling task of taking care of Jaejoong." The room rippled with sniggers and hushed conversations.

 

Eyes narrowed, Jaejoong wondered why the assistant couldn't speak for himself. Was he a mute?

 

But then the male spoke, in the silkest baritone Jaejoong had ever heard. Shivers shot up his spine in reaction and he had to work to keep his gaze away.

 

"Thank you. I will try my best."

 

Guarding himself against looking at his new assistant, Jaejoong walked off to his dressing room. He heard lazy shuffling behind him and knew they weren't Junsu's purposeful, no-nonsense footsteps. He halted at the door of his dressing room and turned, gaze down on the other man's tennis shoes. "Can you open the door for me?"

 

He heard this Park Yoochun scoff under his breath and say, "Open it yourself, _your highness_."

 

Jaejoong's eyes inadvertedly sprung up. He caught the young man slapping a palm over his mouth and eyes popping out, as if horrified by his own outburst.

 

Lowering his hand from his lips, Yoochun mumbled almost inaudibly, "Am I fired?"

 

Jaejoong's eyes noted a pair of full pink lips before roaming down over a baggy t-shirt (slipping off one round shoulder), then over equally baggy sweatpants, and back up to the black beanie atop a small head, mostly covering a tangle of long, ink-black hair. Lastly noting the dark-framed glasses over a set of wide, brown eyes and apple-round cheeks.

 

Jaejoong's nose wrinkled at the fashion disaster. This guy was the utter definition of a hot mess, looking like he popped out of a _hobo-nerd_ couture magazine.

 

Yoochun fidgeted under the intense scrutiny as he awaited an answer from the singer. Jaejoong would have to look at _this_ eyesore every day, for the rest of his career maybe. He firmly convinced himself the hobo look was absolutely _not_ cute. Neither were the wide, dark brown eyes watching him apprehensively.

 

"Not sure I _can_ fire you since I didn't even hire you." Jaejoong leaned back against the doorframe. "What did Junsu tell you about me?"

 

"Um..." Yoochun pushed up his glasses over the bridge of his nose. "How honest do you want me to be?"

 

" _Very._ "

 

Yoochun nodded once and said, "He told me two things - well _ordered_ more like: don't indulge him and don't sleep with him."

 

Jaejoong couldn't contain the smirk creeping up his face. "And _are_ you going to sleep with me?"

 

Turning fire-engine red, Yoochun mumbled, "Don't hold your breath. You seem quite narcissistic from what I've seen on T.V. and it seems I've been proven correct."

 

"Oh? So you watch me?"

 

"Only sometimes! I'm a music major and your music is good." Yoochun seemed reluctant to admit this.

 

Jaejoong felt a self-satisfied blush creep up his face now. "Why thank you, Yoochun." He dropped his tone an octave. "Now, why don't you be a good little assistant and open the door for me. Also, I'm thirsty. Some water, please."

 

With a determined glint, Yoochun stepped up to the singer, standing real close as he turned the door knob. "There you go, your highness." And went off to get him a bottle of water.

 

 _Well, damn. Did Mr. Hobo just play me at my own game?_ Jaejoong smiled a genuine smile and slinked into his dressing room. Maybe Junsu didn't fuck up that badly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jaejoong ran off stage for a quick cool down and expected Yoochun to saddle up to him and wipe him down like the god he was.

 

Instead, his hot mess of an assistant threw a towel _in his face_ and stood there expectantly, waiting for further instructions. Panting hard from the exertion of singing, Jaejoong froze with the towel in his hand. "Aren't you going to wipe it for me? All my assistants in the past have done that."

 

"Why would I do that?" Yoochun appeared baffled by the notion. "Why would _they_ do that?"

 

"Because! I'm Hero! I'm the star! Why _wouldn't_ you want the privilege of cleaning me off?" The singer gestured down to his ripped chest in a fishnet, sleeveless shimmering top.

 

Yoochun snorted a laugh while taking the towel from Jaejoong's hands. Junsu was watching them closely while Jaejoong heard him mutter sulkily, "You're indulging him."

 

But Yoochun paid his manager no mind and gently patted down Jaejoong's face with the towel, careful not to smear the cream and heavy eye-liner. Jaejoong involuntarily shivered when Yoochun pulled the towel underneath his shirt to wipe the sticky perspiration off his chest. Perusing from under his fringe, Jaejoong took note of the familiar baggy clothes and beanie...and suddenly felt a strong compulsion to rip it _all_ off.

 

_Whoa. Down, boy._

 

After the concert, Jaejoong threw himself on the couch in his dressing room and, once again, covertly eyed Yoochun, who was standing in the corner of the room, head bowed as he fiddled with his cell phone.

 

"Why do you wear those god-awful clothes and beanie?" Jaejoong asked without any qualms.

 

Yoochun continued typing away on his phone as he drawled, "What do you care what I wear? I'm not trying to impress anyone. Least of all you, Hero."

 

This caused Jaejoong to gnash his teeth together. What was so important on that phone screen that Yoochun couldn't even be bothered to look up?

 

"Yoochun, come here. Help me undress," Jaejoong ordered coolly.

 

With a small sigh, Yoochun pocketed his phone and walked over. "Say _please_."

 

"Please?" He parroted with the widest puppy-eyes.

 

Yoochun hesitated before helping Jaejoong peel the costume off his sweat-drenched body without complaint. Standing there clad only in his underwear he smirked at Yoochun. "My boxers too, _please_."

 

Now Yoochun complained, glasses barely hanging on for deal life on his nose. "That's not necessary. You can take them off yourself and go shower."

 

Jaejoong tried to not whine and failed miserably. "But who will wash my back?" He pulled down his boxers and stood there with a hand on his hip, naked as the day he was born.

 

Yoochun's eyes almost immediately dropped, glued to the protruding part of Jaejoong's lower body. Unabashedly, he asked with a teasing laugh, "Like what you see?"

 

Tearing his eyes away, Yoochun grumbled, "No. You're not...not...um."

 

Under that shocked but oh-so-curious gaze, Jaejoong felt himself involuntarily harden. He gulped nervously, working to keep his cool, though. Brushing passed his stuttering assistant, Jaejoong commanded steadily, "Don't leave. I want you to dry me when I'm out of the shower."

 

Yoochun pulled the beanie lower, half-covering his eyes, and slumped down on the couch, making a valiant effort to shut Jaejoong out completely. This pissed him off to no end, and he had to take a cold shower to calm both his temper and stubborn, unforseen boner.

 

 

* * *

 

 

For reasons unknown even to him, Jaejoong made Yoochun move into his flat. He'd had a nightmare last night about drowning in the bathtub and felt it was a necessary move to request a live-in assistant.

 

"What? How is _that_ necessary?" Yoochun demanded, a pouty frown marring his round face. It was _not_ cute.

 

Junsu's left eye twitched as Jaejoong explained calmly, whilst getting his fingernails painted black. "What if I have an emergency? I need my PA there."

 

"But you've never requested this before." Junsu was turning an alarming shade of red. "Yoochun probably has his own place. You cannot just make him move in with you."

 

"Actually, the lease to my place is almost up," Yoochun supplied unhelpfully to Junsu's case.

 

Junsu cussed. The nail lady's hand slipped and painted the skin around the singer's nail all black. And Yoochun squeaked when Jaejoong smacked his bottom with a jaunty grin. "Thanks, dongsaeng."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Unsure of what made him do it, Jaejoong was currently standing over Yoochun's bed, watching him sleep. Yoochun was wrapped up in the covers like a burrito with only his head poking out...my god, even in bed he wore that ridiculous beanie!

 

Jaejoong was having none of it anymore; very slowly and carefully, he eased the beanie off of Yoochun's head, causing him to stir but not wake up. The dark tuft of hair stuck up and looked afright. Jaejoong reached down and ran his fingers through it...it was soft. His thumb brushed against Yoochun's wide forehead - was that why he wore this thing? To keep his forehead hidden?

 

"So stupid," Jaejoong whispered rather fondly, caressing the forehead and swept his fingers through the dark locks.

 

He tiptoed back to his own room, the beanie firmly in his grip.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Where my beanie?" Yoochun inquired suspiciously the next morning over breakfast.

 

Jaejoong ignored the question and set a plate in front of Yoochun. "Eat. Breakfast is the most important meal."

 

Yoochun stared down at the food like the notion of breakfast was foreign to him. "But I'm your assistant...shouldn't I cook for you?"

 

" _Can_ you cook?"

 

"Uh, no."

 

"Okay, then, shut up and eat. You're too thin." Jaejoong washed his hands and went to sit across from Yoochun at the small, circular table in his kitchen.

 

Yoochun forked a bit of scrambled eggs and lifted it up to his mouth. He sniffed it warily. Jaejoong's eyes narrowed. "Eat it. It's not poison. I'm a damn good cook."

 

Yoochun took a bite and hummed in awe as he chewed. "Delicious." As he stuffed more into his mouth, he muttered a small, "Thank you."

 

Jaejoong's grin practically broke his face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Seriously. Where is my beanie?" Yoochun tried again later in the day after stage practice.

 

Jaejoong flipped his long, blond fringe out of his face and shrugged. "I don't know, dude. It's not my job to keep track of your hobo things."

 

"Hobo things?" Yoochun actually looked offended by the remark.

 

"Yes, you can't tell me your outfits aren't a crime to fashion."

 

Yoochun stopped looking offended and rolled his eyes, now bored. "There's nothing wrong with my clothes. I'm not an entertainer, I don't have to dress up."

 

Grabbing a handful of Yoochun's baggy sweater, Jaejoong dragged him closer, nostrils flaring at the sudden soapy scent that flooded his senses. "I don't even know what your body looks like when you choose to wear bags as clothes. Is your chest toned? Do you have an ass? What are you hiding?" Without waiting for an answer, he said in Yoochun's ear, "You already lost your beanie, might as well expose more."

 

Yoochun drew out a shuddered breath, glancing down Jaejoong's leather-clad body. "You're hard, even with my baggy clothes. What does _that_ say?" And he forcefully pulled back.

 

The crotch of his leather pants suddenly felt incredibly tight and uncomfortable. He yelled out to his costume people, "Why are these pants a size too small?"

 

Surprisingly, Yoochun spiraled into a fit of nervous laughter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jaejoong slept with Yoochun's beanie under his pillow.

 

It's not sick. It's necessary. He didn't want the hideous thing on top of Yoochun's head anymore, hiding perfectly passable long dark hair. No, Jaejoong did not spend hours in bed daydreaming about stroking and tugging on said hair. _Absolutely not_.

 

What did it smell like? Would Yoochun put it in a ponytail if he asked him to?

 

Backstage at a music festival, Yoochun was down on his knees in front of him, tying the singer's intricate shoelaces. Jaejoong stared down at that dark head, overtaken with the desire to push his crotch up against it. Maybe Yoochun would respond and open his mouth, licking him through his tight leather pants as those thick glasses slid down his nose...

 

Suddenly there wasn't enough oxygen in the room.

 

Yoochun glanced up at him when he was finished lacing up the boots. "Need anything else, Jaejoong-hyung?"

 

They were basically the same age, only five months apart, but Yoochun had gotten into the habit of calling him _hyung_ recently. Somehow he'd earned Yoochun's respect and affection...how the fuck did that happen, really?

 

It played havoc on Jaejoong's nerves actually, both pleasing and confusing the hell out of him because of the rush of arousal that followed the title.

 

 _Hyung would like a blowjob._ Jaejoong took a deep breath and controlled the urge to blurt that out. "Hyung is good for now, thank you."

 

Yoochun nodded but then Jaejoong's hand shot out and clasped one of his shoulders, keeping him _down_. "W-What are you doing?"

 

Without answering, Jaejoong threaded his fingers through Yoochun's long hair and his eyes shut to savor the moment. A million and one lewd scenarios, all involving hair pulling and Yoochun's mouth, filled his mind. A screech from behind had him removing his hand as if it got burned.

 

"That is inappropriate behavior! Release Yoochun, Jaejoong!" Junsu had Yoochun up and was pushing him towards the crew and hiding him behind two female make-up artists. "And get on the damn stage!"

 

Jaejoong sighed in frustration and yelled back, "You might go to hell with that potty mouth, Junsu!"

 

He released some of his angst and inexplicable desire for his annoyingly cute assistant through an intense, emotional performance on-stage. And later, he planned to take someone home to fuck. It's been far too long.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He returned home late that night with a woman on his arm and Yoochun tagging along behind them. Both Jaejoong and the nameless woman were drunk enough not to care who watched. They stumbled into his apartment and he pulled her down on the couch. Crawling behind her legs, she giggled and opened her arms to him. He sensed Yoochun moving in his peripheral but forced himself not to look. Instead, he dipped his head and kissed the woman underneath him.

 

Jaejoong heard the balcony door slide open and glanced up, unable to ignore any longer. Yoochun was facing them, his back resting against the concrete edge of the balcony. Jaejoong stopped responding to the lips pressed to his and let the woman lead with sloppy nips and sucks. His eyes were trained on Yoochun, who was lighting up a cigarette and watching the make-out session with a gloomy look of...irritation? Resentment? Jealousy? He couldn't decipher the emotion exactly.

 

 _I'm not allowed to fuck you, what did you want me to do?_ Jaejoong felt like ripping himself off this woman and joining Yoochun on the balcony. To possibly share that cigarette. Or a kiss. Or a quick, hard fuck.

 

In the end, he couldn't get it up. Even when the woman grabbed his cock and stroked it, his body couldn't be less interested. In her drunken haze, the woman rolled out from under him and left his apartment. Jaejoong flopped head first on the couch and was out for the rest of the night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yoochun never mentioned word of it the next day. Even when Jaejoong saw Junsu approach Yoochun, demanding to know something. Since Junsu didn't scold him afterwards, Jaejoong figured he was in the clear.

 

Today was another day of the festival performances, then Jaejoong had a few weeks of break. It was today, more than ever, Yoochun's outfits bothered him the most.

 

When they had left the apartment that morning, Yoochun was in his usual baggy clothes and glasses. After an hour of backstage preparation, Yoochun came out of Jaejoong's dressing room in... _tighter_ clothes. Free of glasses and beanie, he wore stylishly torn jeans and a black wife-beater t-shirt. Nothing out of the ordinary on another person but because this was the first time Jaejoong was privy to Yoochun's thin, wiry body, all those fantasies suddenly became much more vivid and tangible.

 

Yoochun waltzed right up to Jaejoong and silently dared him to make a snide comment about his clothes. Unable to formulate words, Jaejoong simply nodded in acknowledgment and stormed on to the stage.

 

That night, scowling up at his bedroom ceiling, Jaejoong questioned why he was having such strange reactions to Yoochun ever since he'd met him. There was absolutely nothing special about that young man; he was reclusive and had poor taste in fashion (up until today).

 

Junsu had warned he wouldn't get a pretty assistant...and Yoochun was by no means _pretty_ in the conventional sense. But Yoochun was, in simple terms, enthralling in his own right. He stood up to Jaejoong, when everyone else (except Junsu) kissed his ass to make nice. He was attractive in a subtle, _I-couldn't-care-less-about-trying_ , effortless sort of way.

 

Today, Jaejoong concluded Yoochun made a purposeful effort to make him notice. And notice he did, judging by the current state of his erection under the bed sheets. _Why_ Park Yoochun, who was polar opposite from those he's dated in the past?

 

Unbidden fear stabbed at him out-of-nowhere. If he acted on his curiosity and desire, Jaejoong was bound to hurt Yoochun. For some reason, the thought of hurting Yoochun in any way pained him greatly.

 

He was embarrassed to admit to never have been in a serious relationship. Sadly, Yoochun looked like the _boy-next-door_ type that could potentially settle down with someone normal. And as Junsu could attest, Jaejoong wasn't even in the same realm as normal with his questionable habits and stage antics.

 

No, he was not the guy for Yoochun. He'd get over this crush eventually and move on with his life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jaejoong decided to mark the start of his break with several selfies and post them on his twitter. Immediately, there was a flood of retweets and cute mentions from the fans. Fueled by the love of his fans, Jaejoong dragged himself out of bed and began cooking breakfast. He stole a glance at Yoochun's door, praying he could lure the assistant out of his den with a savory hot meal.

 

He cooked and continued to eye the door.

 

It never opened.

 

Finally, after he'd eaten and wrapped up leftovers to put in the fridge, worry twisted Jaejoong's stomach. They were on break but shouldn't Yoochun wake up already and eat something? Jaejoong's grueling concert schedule had them on a strict routine. Now it was obvious to him that Yoochun would probably sleep the day away if given the luxury.

 

Quietly, he approached Yoochun's door and knocked. "Hey...want some breakfast?"

 

There was an indistinguishable mumble. Well, that's an invitation as any, so Jaejoong let himself in. Immediately, he regretted it. Yoochun was in the middle of climbing out of bed, half-naked and droopy-eyed. Looking so fucking cute, Jaejoong felt an instant hardening in his sweatpants.

 

Casually hiding his discomfort, Jaejoong leaned against the door frame, hoping he was giving off an air of boredom. "Decided to join the living? I made breakfast."

 

Yoochun shrugged.

 

"...and a steaming pot of coffee."

 

Expression eager and much more alert, Yoochun sprang out of bed and pushed past Jaejoong to make a beeline to the kitchen. Jaejoong smirked and followed closely behind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After breakfast, they mutually decided to chill out on the balcony, lounging on side-by-side plastic lawn chairs. Jaejoong was puffing a cigarette and stealing glances at Yoochun, who was staring drowsily off into the horizon. The smog of the city and blaring car horns surrounded them but there was something so natural and homey about it all. Jaejoong wondered how long he could have this with Yoochun. _Just don't sleep with him_ , he told himself with an added snort.

 

Yoochun turned at the sound. "You okay?"

 

Jaejoong nodded hastily, tapping his cigarette on the ashtray. Just as he pressed it back between his lips, Yoochun reached over, plucked it out, and drew the cigarette into his mouth. Jaejoong stared, stunned by the intimate gesture. Yoochun lips quirked in a small smile around the cigarette. "You don't mind, do you?"

 

Shaking his head, Jaejoong replied numbly, "Not at all."

 

They shared the cigarette until it was just a small nub and made their way back into the apartment. There was a unspoken tension and serious air between them but neither said a word about it. Instead, Yoochun suggested a movie.

 

Jaejoong asked, "Should we go out or stay in?"

 

"In."

 

"Good choice!"

 

As Jaejoong scrolled through Hulu for a movie to watch, he could feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest and wondered if Yoochun could hear it, considering he sat pressed against his side on the couch.

 

The natural, homey sensation was back, making Jaejoong ache for something he wasn't allowed to have.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jaejoong found out real quick that Yoochun really liked to sleep. Like a feline, this young man could spend seventy-percent of the day in complete slumber. Before the movie reached an end, Yoochun had drifted off, thin body leaned over and tumbling onto Jaejoong's lap.

 

Not that he minded, fondly sweeping a hand through Yoochun's hair, and easing the sleeping man's glasses off and tossing them on the center table. Yoochun's soft snores made Jaejoong's eyes feel heavy as his body relaxed and his mind clouded with drowsiness. He wasn't sure how long he snoozed but very soon he felt fingers curl around the back of his neck, dragging his head down.

 

Soft, silken lips captured his, moving hesitantly. Jaejoong's eyes sprang open as he realized Yoochun was kissing him. Their lips smacked lewdly as Jaejoong staggered back. "W-What're you doing?"

 

Mortification slowly filled Yoochun's sleepy face as realization struck. "I-I'm sorry! I don't know..."

 

Very quickly, Yoochun rolled off of Jaejoong's lap and practically ran towards the bedroom. As he registered what happened and concluded he _needed_ more of it, Jaejoong darted after him. He caught the bedroom door before it shut and forced himself inside. He grabbed Yoochun around the waist and spun him so they were face-to-face.

 

"You don't have to run from this," Jaejoong pleaded. "I can't explain it but I want you. And not like I've wanted my other assistants."

 

Yoochun gasped quietly. "Please, don't. We're not drunk, there's no excuse."

 

"Do you need one to sleep with me?"

 

"Yes, I do!" Yoochun snapped. "My only defense is that I was still half-asleep and you looked so...so..."

 

"So what?" Jaejoong prompted eagerly.

 

Yoochun looked doleful as he replied, "Beautiful."

 

Inwardly preening, Jaejoong murmurred like he was tending to a skittish deer. "You taste wonderful. I want more."

 

"You're spoiled and selfish," Yoochun remarked not unkindly, while shifting within the circle of Jaejoong's arms.

 

"Not in bed."

 

Yoochun threw him a skeptical look. Jaejoong conceded, "Not in bed with _you_."

 

And this was one-hundred percent true. Something about Yoochun made Jaejoong want to _give_ and not be selfish in bed. He wanted to make this young man moan and cry out underneath him. He wanted him to always remember Kim Jaejoong.

 

"You'll push me out of your bed afterwards...after you're bored." Yoochun's gaze lowered, voice desperate for a reason to make Jaejoong put an end to this _thing_ between them.

 

Jaejoong seriously thought about it. Would he get bored, like he had with every other person he'd slept with? It's possible. "Yoochun, I can't guarantee you anything beyond right now. I mean, what if _you_ get bored of _me_? What matters is, do you want this? At this moment?"

 

Yoochun peered up, searching Jaejoong's eyes hungrily before nodding. "Against my better judgment...I do."

 

Jaejoong didn't take offense, in fact, excitement zapped through him like a scorching shot of whiskey. He leaned in to breath against Yoochun's lips. "Let me fuck you into the mattress."

 

Sucking in a sharp breath, Yoochun tried his last level of defense. "Junsu will fire me."

 

Squeezing Yoochun's waist and nipping his lips, Jaejoong growled, "As if I'd let him. You're _my_ assistant." _Mine_.

 

Lust sparked in Yoochun's brown eyes as he leaned in the rest of the way to take Jaejoong's lips in a harsh kiss that had his head spinning. _Yes, yes, yes!_ He guided Yoochun backwards towards the bed and lowered him to the mattress.

 

"I want this off," Jaejoong urged, hands groping at Yoochun's loose pajama bottoms.

 

"Mmmmm" was the only response he received so he took it as a resolute _yes_. He had himself and Yoochun naked in a matter of seconds...Yoochun appeared disheveled and amazed as he stared down between their bare bodies.

 

Jaejoong grinned proudly. "I consider myself a savant in stripping."

 

Yoochun arched a brow. "Oh yeah? And what else are you a savant in?"

 

"Sex, Yoochunnie... _sex_." Jaejoong parted Yoochun's thighs and pressed down with his hips. Yoochun hissed and bucked up, grinding their erections together. Jaejoong cursed at the friction. "Lube...we need lube, and I don't have any."

 

"Lotion?" Yoochun bucked some more causing Jaejoong to see stars.

 

Leaping out of the bed, he scurried to the bathroom to grab a box of condoms and vaseline. He dumped the supplies on the night-stand and seated himself back between Yoochun's legs. "I wanna make this night count." Jaejoong didn't know how many nights he'd have with Yoochun...what if he regretted it tomorrow?

 

Anguish suddenly entered Yoochun's gaze in the midst of the lust, and he jerkily tugged Jaejoong down for more kisses. Humming and blindly reaching for the vaseline, Jaejoong hummed into Yoochun's mouth, fucking it with his tongue. God damn, Yoochun was tasty...like toffee.

 

Jaejoong liked the taste of toffee...he wanted it for the rest of his life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After lots of time preparing Yoochun so he didn't hurt him, Jaejoong was finally pushing inside the petite, wiry body writhing underneath him. Burying his face in Yoochun's long, dark hair and inhaling its soapy aroma, Jaejoong moaned and fucked the only way he knew how...hard and languid.

 

Yoochun panted in Jaejoong's ear, laying the occasional kiss on the delicate lobe. "I've never...fuck, you feel amazing!"

 

There'd been countless, nameless people who'd told him the same thing in the midst of passion. Usually, it served as an ego boost. Never had Jaejoong felt such a rush of adrenaline and affection than upon hearing it from Yoochun's generous lips.

 

He released another moan and drove in deeper, making Yoochun jolt and push up, silently requesting a faster pace. Taking Yoochun's hips in his hands, Jaejoong flipped them both over, allowing Yoochun to rotate and grind down, taking Jaejoong deeper inside him.

 

They both cried out each other's name and came after a countless set of quick, erratic thrusts. Yoochun fell onto Jaejoong's muscular chest and whined breathlessly, "I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow. I hate you."

 

Despite the harsh words, there was no malice in Yoochun's tone. Jaejoong smiled, "Would you hate me more if I said I wanna do you again later?"

 

"Yeah, probably." Yoochun mumbled, wiggling uncomfortably.

 

Pressing a kiss to Yoochun's sweaty forehead, Jaejoong turned them sideways so they're lying more comfortably on the bed. Yoochun stopped whining and wiggling and finally laid lax in Jaejoong's arms.

 

They spent the day eating, sleeping, and sharing more cigarettes in between rounds of sex. It was the best day of Jaejoong's life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Junsu called at the most inopportune moment.

 

Currently, on his knees with a mouthful of Yoochun's cock, Jaejoong was indisposed to answer and so handed Yoochun his ringing cell phone without a word; focusing all his attention on pleasuring this young man, who'd overwhelmed his senses since day one.

 

"J-Junsu...I can't talk right now." Yoochun pressed a button and threw the cell phone on the lawn chair.

 

 _"Why can't you talk? And why are you answering Jaejoong's phone?"_ Junsu's high-pitched voice insisted loudly through the speaker.

 

Jaejoong pulled his mouth off for a second to hiss, "You put him on speaker mode?"

 

Yoochun groaned, hand sinking into Jaejoong's hair and guiding him back towards his aching cock. "I-I meant to hang up."

 

Junsu was rapidly becoming hysterical. _"What are you two doing over there? Jaejoong! Jaejoong, are you having sex with Yoochun?"_

 

Neither answered. Only muffled moans and obscene sucking reached Junsu through the phone speaker, instigating a string of prolific cussing to reverberate back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the middle of the night, Yoochun had woken up and climbed out of bed. Jaejoong felt the rustle of bed sheets beside him and heard a door open, and decided to tip-toe behind him.

 

Head buried in the refrigerator, Yoochun muttered to himself then straightened up with a sigh.

 

"Hungry, dongsaeng?"

 

Jumping up, hand pressed against his chest, Yoochun gasped, "What the hell, hyung? Why're you sneaking up on me?"

 

"Because you left my side," Jaejoong explained simply. "And I felt it."

 

Yoochun sort of froze by the fridge but said nothing in return. Taking matters into his own hands, Jaejoong peered into the pantry and pulled out a few ingredients for a soup dish that's helped him on several occasions through insomnia.

 

Perched on a stool by the countertop, Yoochun rested his chin on his palm, surveying Jaejoong as he worked. Relishing the attention, Jaejoong went through the cooking process step-by-step, relating them to Yoochun like he was on the food network.

 

He made the occasional jokes that Junsu usually told him were lame, but Yoochun laughed. He _actually_ laughed at his jokes. Jaejoong stole shy glances once in a while over the steamed pot and caught Yoochun staring at him in a way that had his heart racing.

 

Jaejoong wanted this normalcy. Wanted it so badly with this young man. But how did one proclaim love for the first time? Did one just blurt it out or wait for a romantic moment?

 

When the soup was prepared, they shared a bowl...yes, _shared_ , because both agreed they didn't want to wash _two_ bowls. Watching Yoochun eat - bare-faced and hair all in disarray - humming noises of contentment over the food, had Jaejoong figuring this was a good moment as any.

 

"I love you."

 

Yoochun choked, letting out a deep rumbling cough in his chest.

 

"I love you and I wanna keep you." Jaejoong went on intently, struggling to keep his face from morphing into pitiful desperation.

 

After almost coughing up a lung, Yoochun stared back for a while in silence, clearly flabbergasted at the confession. Then pushing off the counter, Yoochun promptly thanked Jaejoong for the meal and wandered off in a daze to lock himself in his bedroom.

 

 _Well...that really sucked_ , Jaejoong stirred the remainder of the soup, unable to eat or see much of anything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Yoochun was gone. Bedroom empty, all his belongings moved out.

 

Jaejoong refused to cry. Men don't cry.

 

Instead, he went back to bed and pulled Yoochun's "lost" beanie from under his pillow. After a moment of staring at it, Jaejoong smothered his face in it, wishing for a cigarette...and Yoochun.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Spending the next couple of days in a drunken stupor and ignoring all of Junsu's phone calls, Jaejoong knew he was hitting rock bottom. He couldn't even summon the energy to go out to bars...write songs...or shower, for that matter.

 

Passed out on the balcony lawn chair, Jaejoong jolted when his phone beeped. It was a text message from Junsu:

 

_I'm coming up to your apartment and letting myself in. I better not find you dead in the bathroom._

 

Jaejoong summoned just enough energy to roll his eyes. Then, resolutely went back to daydreaming about a certain cute-hobo nerd who stole his heart and stomped on it on the way out.

 

Without knocking, Junsu burst through his balcony door and smacked him upside the head. "Get up, you lazy lump. I drew you a bath!"

 

Jaejoong grimaced, unable to withstand Junsu'e energy. "I don't wanna."

 

He heard a sigh above him. "If you go take a bath, I can tell you where Yoochun is."

 

Never in his life had Jaejoong moved so quickly. He'd stripped on his way to the bathroom and sunk right into the bath Junsu had prepared. The hot water did feel incredible, netting his stiff muscles. Jaejoong questioningly peered up at Junsu, who stood at the doorway of the bathroom, looking smug.

 

"So...you screwed up _again_. But this time, you got dumped."

 

"Don't be mean." Jaejoong flinched, then rested his head back against the tub. "I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't leave the next morning, I didn't kick him out of bed...I only told him I loved him! Since when is that a crime?"

 

Junsu appeared genuinely taken aback. "That's all? Yoochun showed up at my door with all his luggage with a desperate plea to stay over until he found another place. I only assumed _you_ slept with him and broke his heart."

 

"No, he broke mine," Jaejoong amended hollowly.

 

Junsu grew quiet for a few minutes, then pressed, "So...you actually want a genuine relationship with him? No games, no fooling around?"

 

Blowing on the soap bubbles foaming at the end of his chin, Jaejoong replied vacantly, "I do. He's different from anyone I've met...and so ridiculously cute! But all that doesn't matter. I finally want someone for real and they don't want me. Karma is a bitch."

 

Junsu sighed impatiently. "Oh stop the pity party. Yoochun, get in here."

 

Like an apparition, Yoochun was suddenly standing by the bathtub, blinking down at Jaejoong curiously. Junsu coughed to get their attention but neither one of them spared him a glance.

 

Jaejoong gaped, holding out a hand. Yoochun took it and sat on the side of the tub, wearing a gray suit. And with hair, cut and styled much shorter than before, sharpening Yoochun's features, making them much more striking. Simply put, Yoochun looked amazing.

 

But oddly enough, Jaejoong found himself missing the long hair...and the baggy, hobo clothes. Oh...irony.

 

Yoochun answered Jaejoong questioning look with a small chuckle, "There's a possibility I'm becoming one of your new composers."

 

"H-How?"

 

Junsu chimed in, "Yoochun was great! I told him to interview with the company. They liked his music portfolio. You two need to spend time in the recording studio to see if you share similar tastes, though."

 

Mustering his best pout, Jaejoong probed, "You won't be my assistant anymore?"

 

Yoochun intoned reassuringly, leaning down to press his lips to Jaejoong's. "I will continue to serve you, your highness."

 

Jaejoong kissed him back, the weight of depression from the past few days lifting off his chest. "I thought you weren't coming back."

 

"I had to...you stole my beanie." Yoochun glared unconvincingly. "And I want it back, hyung."

 

_Well, wasn't that just adorable!_

 

Jaejoong suppressed his gushing and yanked Yoochun into the bathtub, suit and all. "I'm keep it the damn beanie. _And_ you!"

 

Peels of laughter echoed in the bathroom as they made a mess with their rambunctious wrestling and lustful groping.

 

"Don't you dare start having sex!" Junsu's squeaked warning fell on deaf ears.

 

Easing the drenched suit off of Yoochun's body, Jaejoong smiled. Finally _happy_.

 

 


End file.
